vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Father (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Summary Father (お父様, Otō-sama) is the central antagonist of the manga and 2009 anime series. He is the oldest and most powerful Homunculus and identical in appearance to Van Hohenheim. He is also the creator and leader of the Homunculi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-B | Unknown. Possibly Low 5-B | 7-C Name: Homunculus, the Dwarf in the Flask. Known as Father by his children. Origin: Fullmetal Alchemist Gender: Male (Though technically none) Age: Over 450 years old Classification: Dwarf in the Flask, Homunculus, and the father of the seven sins (Greed, Pride, Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Healing, Body Control, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can create Philosopher's Stones from the souls of others and absorb souls), Can negate western alchemy, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High) | Reality Warping, Atomic Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate matter on an atomic level, granting him control over nuclear fusion), Weather Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Fought evenly with Van Hohenheim) | Country level (During the eclipse he grew to be as big as Amestris) | Unknown. Possibly Small Planet level (Absorbed the Earth's Gate of Truth, which allowed him to obtain the Earth's energy) | Town level (Destroyed a courtyard, should be at least comparable to Solf J. Kimblee) Speed: Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ | Unknown | Hypersonic+ (At least comparable to Wrath) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 100 as Depowered Father (At least comparable to Sloth) Striking Strength: Town Class | Country Class | Unknown. Possibly''' Small Planet Class''' | Town Class Durability: Town level | Unknown | Unknown | Wall level (Took a beating from an enraged Edward Elric).' Town level '''with forcefield (Unfazed by a barrage of attacks from multiple alchemists) 'Stamina:' Very high | Extremely high | Unknown | Very high (But it constantly decreases) 'Range:' Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with his abilities. | Hundreds of kilometers via his size | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with his abilities. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with his abilities. '''Standard Equipment:' None notable Intelligence: Very high (Created an entire country for his plans, has knowledge of the "Eye of God" entity that lives beyond the door, as he was once part of it). Nigh-Omniscient as God Father (Has the Gate of the World and all its memories inside him) Weaknesses: Removed all of the deadly sins from himself, Alchemy and regeneration drain his souls, and he is not used to fight physically like Hoheinheim | None notable | None notable | Can't contain his god powers and it will strain and weaken him considerably. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Create Philosophers Stones:' Instantly create Philosophers Stones from nearby humans. *'Create Homunculus:' Create Homunculus from his own being, or by placing some of himself into a human. *'Create Sun:' Create a miniature star with nuclear fission (Even without the 60 million souls he can do this, but claims it's too risky to use in that state) Key: Base | 60,000,000 Souls | God Father | Depowered Father Gallery Homuncurus.jpg|Father's original form Father-0.jpg|Father's monster form Father (God Form).png|"God" Father Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Alucard (Hellsing) Alucard's Profile Category:Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Homunculus Category:Demigods Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Studio Bones Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fathers Category:Healers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5